


Your Highness

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottoming from the Top, Crown!Kink, Dom!Merlin, Dom/sub, Kneeling, Light Bondage, Light Spanking, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, PWP, Porn Without Plot, bottom!Arthur, handjob, sub!Arthur, top!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I don't know if you're still taking prompts (and I'm not sure if you take smutty ones), but if so, could you please do bottom!Arthur (Merthur) with Merlin being in charge and like sitting on Arthur's throne and wearing his crown while Arthur rides him? Ty so much <3 (oh and could you please tag me in it?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Highness

Merlin carded his fingers through Arthur’s thick blonde hair as the king knelt in front of his own throne, where Merlin was sitting. Arthur leaned into his touch, his muscles jumping under Merlin’s touch as the dark-haired boy ghosted his fingers over Arthur’s bare neck and shoulders. 

“Good boy.” He said softly, reaching out and tweaking Arthur’s nipples. The king moaned softly, his eyes falling shut as he leaned into his Dom’s touch. Merlin licked his lips and flicked Arthur’s nipple, giving it a little pinch and watching as Arthur arched his back.

“Merlin…” He moaned, a whine in the back of his throat. Merlin smiled and trailed his fingers back up Arthur’s neck, tugging at his hair roughly. Arthur’s eyes popped open and he looked up at Merlin expectantly.

“Take your crown and place it on my head, Arthur.” He said. The king bit his lips, his eyes flashing mischievously as he stood up. As he came to stand on his feet, he gave Merlin a full view of his naked front, and the young man found himself hardening in his pants at the sight. He reached down to palm himself lightly through the fabric of his trousers as Arthur walked around the throne, retrieving the crows. Then he came to stand in front of Merlin, jeweled crown in his hands.

Merlin tilted his chin up, looking up at Arthur and smirking. The young king licked his lips, leaning forward a little bit to place the crown on Merlin’s head. The gold crown sat atop his dark-haired head, sparkling in the sunlight that came in through the windows. He smiled wide, his arms snaking around Arthur’s muscular hips. The king smirked down at him.

“You know that its treason to wear a king’s crown, right?” he asked. Merlin chuckled and pulled Arthur forward so that his thighs were resting on Merlin’s and his knees were resting at either side of his hips. Merlin smirked at him.

“Are you going to charge me, my pet?’ He asked, reaching up and carding his fingers through Arthur’s thick blonde hair. He tugged on it lightly and Arthur arched his back, baring his throat for Merlin. The young man smiled and leaned in, kissing all along his neck and sucking lightly on the skin there. Arthur moaned, bucking his hips and grinding against Merlin. He reached out and steadied the king’s hips, earning a quiet whine from the blonde man.

“ _Please_ , Merlin.” He begged, running his hands up and down Merlin’s chest and shoulders. Merlin stroked Arthur’s hip with his thumb, his eyes flicking over Arthur’s long, hard cock. It curved up towards the king’s stomach, aching to be touched, with precum pearling at the tip. Merlin licked his lips, then looked back up at Arthur.

“What do you want, pet?” He asked. Arthur bit his lips.

“I want _you_ ” He whined, leaning in and mouthing at Merlin’s neck. Merlin stroked his hair with one hand, his other hand trailing over Arthur’s curvy ass.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked. Arthur huffed.

“I want your cock, Merlin. I want you to fuck me!” he growled. Merlin tugged on Arthur’s hair, pulling him back so that he could look him in the eyes with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that any way to talk to your Master?” He asked, his lips pursed. Arthur whined in response, bucking his hips and grinding against merlin desperately, trying to get some friction. Merlin shook his head, swatting at Arthur’s ass sharply. The king gasped, going still and looking up at Merlin obediently. The dark-haired man pursed his lips.

“I asked you a question, Arthur. I expect an answer.” He demanded. Arthur whined and buried his face in Merlin’s neck.

“I’m sorry… your Highness.” He whispered. Merlin smiled and raked his fingers through Arthur’s hair. He leaned forward, kissing Arthur’s neck and biting at his ear.

“Good boy. Now, tell me what you want, and it’ll be yours.”

Arthur whined and bucked his hips, tilting his neck back to give Merlin better access. Merlin peppered Arthur’s neck in kisses, nipping at his skin lightly as he waited for a response. It was a few moments before Arthur finally spoke.

“Please, Merlin, your _Highness_ , I want you to fuck me. I want you to fill me up with your cock like the dirty boy I am… Please…” He moaned. Merlin felt his cock pulse in his trousers, straining painfully against the tight fabric. He hummed happily, trailing his fingers down Arthur’s sides and to his ass. He traced his fingers around the king’s rim, smirking as he shuddered.

“Is that what you want, baby?” He asked, nipping at Arthur’s ear lobe. The king whined softly.

“Yes, your Highness. _Please_.” He moaned, bucking his hips as a thick glob of precum rolled down his hard shaft. Merlin smiled and reached out, closing his hand around his shaft and pumping it slowly. Arthur gasped, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip hard.

Merlin pulled his hand back from Arthur’s ass, sticking two fingers into the young king’s open mouth. Arthur moaned around the fingers and started to suck them, making Merlin’s cock throb painfully in his pants. He bit his lips, watching as the king sucked on his fingers, bobbing his head up and down. Once his fingers were wet and slick he pulled them from Arthur’s mouth, reaching down and tracing his hole again. Arthur moaned softly, arching his back as Merlin slowly pushed his finger into his hole.

Merlin smiled and turned his head, capturing Arthur’s lips with his own and swallowing up his moans. They kissed sloppily as Merlin worked his finger in and out of the king’s hole slowly, curling his finger inside of Arthur and making him moan loudly. He slowly worked a second finger in, watching as Arthur squirmed in his lap. He nuzzled his neck.

“Are you okay, baby?” He asked quietly. Arthur moaned softly.

“Yes, please… I need more, _please_ …” He begged, bucking his hips against Merlin. The dark-haired man nodded, mouthing at Arthur’s shoulder.

“Remove my pants, pet.” He said. Arthur nodded, eagerly reaching out and fumbling with the buttons on Merlin’s pants. Merlin shimmied a little bit, his pants sliding down his hips. Arthur quickly grabbed Merlin’s hard, leaking cock, his hand pumping up and down slowly and his finger pressing against the shiny head. Merlin gasped, his eyes falling closed as he bucked his hips.

“Just like that, pet. That’s perfect.” He moaned softly. Arthur bit his lips.

“Let me ride you, Merlin. Please.” He begged, grinding his hips against Merlin’s, their cocks sliding against each other. Both men moaned, their hips stuttering as their cocks slid against each other. Merlin continued to pump his fingers in and out of Arthur’s as, scissoring them and stretching him. Arthur moaned loudly.

“Let me ride you. Let me ride you, your _Highness_ ” He gasped. Merlin nodded, his eyes blown wide as he watched Arthur climb up on top of him. He pulled his fingers out of the king’s hole, gripping his hips as he slowly sunk down onto his cock. He moaned softly, biting down on Arthur’s shoulder as he slowly sunk all the way down on Merlin’s cock. He let out a quiet sigh once Merlin was fully buried inside of him, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s neck.

“You feel so good.” He gasped, slowly bouncing up and down in Merlin’s lap. Merlin moaned.

“ _You_ feel so good. Ah… Arthur…” He gasped, throwing his head back and moaning. Arthur gasped and leaned up, kissing Merlin’s lips desperately as he bounced up and down faster. Merlin groaned and reached down, closing his hand around Arthur’s hard cock and pumping up and down.

Merlin started to thrust up to meet Arthur halfway, his thrusts becoming erratic after a while. He moaned loudly, closing his eyes and digging his fingers into Arthur’s hips. Finally, Merlin spilled inside of Arthur, moaning loudly and squeezing the king’s cock. Arthur cried out, covering Merlin’s shirt in his cum. He collapsed against him, drawing in deep breaths as he nuzzled his neck.

Merlin slipped out of Arthur’s hole, his wet cock slapping against the king’s thigh as it softened. He ran his fingers through Arthur’s sweaty hair, kissing his neck.

“You were so good, Arthur. So beautiful. You’re such a good boy…” he whispered, hugging his king tightly. Arthur hummed, closing his eyes and cuddling closer to Merlin. The dark-haired man smiled and rubbed his back, carding his fingers through his hair. “Are you tired? We can retire to your chambers…”

“Yeah, in a bit.” He said, peeking up at Merlin. A small smirk crossed his face. “I want my crown back, Merlin.” He said. Merlin chuckled, kissing Arthur’s lips softly. Arthur hummed, reaching out and stealing the crown from his head and placing it on his own. Merlin pursed his lips.

“I think somebody needs a spanking.” He laughed. Arthur grinned, leaning in and capturing Merlin’s lips in his own one last time.

“I love you.” He whispered. Merlin grinned.

“I love you too.”


End file.
